Since a plastic resin can be easily processed and has satisfactory properties such as tensile strength, modulus, heat resistance, and impact resistance, the resin has been used for various purposes such as for vehicle components, helmets, electric machine components, spinning device components, toys, or pipes.
Particularly, since a resin used for home appliances, vehicle components, toys, and the like comes in direct contact with the body, the resin should be environmentally friendly and have satisfactory surface hardness. However, when the resin is generally exposed to the outside for a predetermined time or more, the resin is easily discolored and decomposed by oxygen and ozone in the air, sunlight, or the like. In order to improve weak weather resistance and low impact resistance of the resin, an additional coating or plating process has been generally applied to the resin. However, the coating or plating process reduces the economy and efficiency of a process of preparing the plastic resin. Also, when the coating or plating process is applied, a large number of hazardous materials may be produced during the coating or plating process itself or in a product disposal process.
Therefore, various methods capable of improving scratch resistance, heat resistance and weather resistance of the resin without the coating or plating process have been proposed. For example, methods of improving physical properties such as wear resistance and rigidity by adding inorganic particles to the resin have been proposed. However, according to these methods, the plastic resin may become more difficult to process and have reduced impact resistance and glossiness due to addition of the inorganic particles.